meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Phillies/Archive III (December 2009 - January 2010)
User talk:Phillies/Archive I (December 2008 - August 2009) User talk:Phillies/Archive II (August 2009 - December 2009) Problem As you see in Dogs and Cats Wiki I'm editting the main page. The problem is that I can't place my contents as I want. I don't know the code to put them right or left. Please, could you help me? [[User:Miss Sophie|'Miss Sophie']] (talk) 18:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Jim Bob Hi, please take a look at a very special meerkat, 1 about Jim Bob from the Young Ones, and tell me what you think. I made the article myself and this article is very special to me. May you also direct me on how to nominate it because i think it deserves a nomination? Dennyfeline Phillies I just left this message on Matkenns page. Im new here on wiki but im certainly no newbie on meerkats. Im a friend of the KMP and I was a little concerned about some of the infomation on this site. I havent checked the other groups but the Toyota pups sexes have been revealed. Im not going to report this to the fab three but you must watch what people put on wiki. This wiki could get deleted if more infomation is leaked! I know you have worked along time on this site and it would be a shame if it would of had to be deleted. Please just next time have the editors of Meerkatswiki not reveal anything untill the new namelist is revealed. I would apreciate it if you would send a message to all your editors of this wiki. Thank you for understanding. DJay Yes that would be very helpfull. Thank you for understanding. DJay Sorry Sorry I hadnt looked at the March 2008 namelist. Cruise Good Job there was a few things wrong but I fixed them up. It really does look good though. Polaris queen Have a look at (1). Every single information is true. Dennyfeline Capella Ok, Although at first i was a little bit shocked from seeing how much the article had shrank comparison from how i first wrote it. I tried to make it a big article for it to be nominated. I got the information from a KMP visitor diary. Dennyfeline 22:53, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Zappa Queen Hi. Have a look at [1]. Its about Lola Zappa and her entire life. Im ready to nominate it. Dennyfeline 19:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hi Phillies, Than you for letting me know. Most of that infomation is false or private infomation. I think it should of been redone completly since most of it is made up. The Zappa were never a wild group and they were all habituated when Lola was around. Megan VZZF019 as far as I know never existed. I could be wrong there was no Megan on any of the namelists. Have a happy holiday! DJay Correction What! What do you mean its false information?........ I got that information from Meerkat Database. Its all true and i would not make up information and just put it there. I put in a lot of effort into that article. Dennyfeline 05:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC)